Illias3000
Illias3000 more commonly known simply as Illias is a fangamer, a self proclaimed Musician (even tho he cant make good Music) and a Cosplayer. Story Fangaming: Lets start with the most important one. Back in 2015, Illias wanted to create a Sonic Fangame that was unique, not like the others. So he came up with the idea of Sonic Project Time: A fangame that reused previous stages but gave them a unique twist to them along with another Sonic from an Alternate Dimension. It used the Revival Engine, It had one stage but was never completed beyond that due to Illias at the time not knowing how to make another stage. After some time had passed, in Late 2016 he wanted to pick up Sonic Project Time again but knew by then that it had some really dumb ideas. He heard of SAGE 2016 which was held in the same month as that Illias wanted to work on SPT again. So he renamed it to Sonic Project Twisted and came up with a new concept, and used the GMATE Engine instead. He submitted it to SAGE and while it flopped hard with negative reception. Illias was determined to continue to make it 2016 - Early 2018 Illias worked on Sonic Project Twisted. The project was coming along greatly, albeit he switched engines. Instead of the GMATE Engine, he used the Super Ring Engine which was used simply because it was easier to code things in. But due to the Floaty physics, he decided after SAGE 2017 that he wanted to port it over to GMATE again and so he did. It went under the name Sonic Twisted Reality, finally getting rid of the "Project" in the name. But Illias lost motivation due to the fact that he did understand the basics of a Classic Sonic Stage but couldnt replicate that properly. Thus he cancelled it. But after a month, he picked it up again. Completly changed everything about it, and made it an entirely different fangame. Under the name: Sonic & Knuckles: Key Hunters. 2018 - Present Sonic & Knuckles Key Hunters began its development in Early 2018, it was and still is a game focused on Switching between Sonic & Knuckles in gameplay while finding Keys with a radar. The overall structure is very similair to the Knuckles Hunting Stages from Sonic Adventure 1 & 2 but what sets it apart is the focus on the Switch Mechanic. Due to that being the main focus. The traditional level design for most Sonic Games had been thrown completly out of the window in favor of a more Open area to explore and find keys. At first the Switch Mechanic was based on Sonic Advance 3 with Pvic providing the code for that. But was altered in July of 2019 in favor of a much more stable Switch Mechanic. It appeared at SAGE 2018 with mixed reviews due to one specific bug that broke the entire game. But it was a step in the right direction. The game is currently sitting at 80% Completion with the only things left to be done, bosses, beta testing & Extra content. Funfact about the Switch Mechanic: It unintentionally was the exact same as Sonic Mania Plus's Switch Mechanic. Even tho the Switch mechanic was implemented before Sonic Mania Plus was revealed, Illias couldnt help but chuckle at the idea that his fangame came first but didnt matter because people would say it copied Sonic Mania Plus. It was due to this very reason that the mechanic was heavily altered. Personal Life: This part will start at 2015 since that was at the time Illias started going into Sonic Fangames. Illias was always a happy go-lucky guy, he seemed happy, enjoyed life and lived happily but that couldnt be further from the truth... Previously in 2014, Illias ran away from home due to various reasons. This directly affected his life all the way until 2016. When he was in First Grade of Middle School, he got bullied alot, got beaten up by some kids because they wanted to and it was overall a dark period where Illias was depressed, scared of the unknown, traumatised with "certain" events happening in and out of school, and eventually even became suicidal... But this didnt stop him, or atleast this didnt stop his parents from finally helping him. He got transfered to another School, one that albeit had a lower education, therefore directly affecting his future. But that didnt matter in the grand scheme of things. He was finally at a place where he could say what he want, he could stand up for himself. Start over from where he previously left off, and as the year went on from Late 2016 to Early 2017, he had finished 2nd grade. He had finally set a name for himself, had confidence and motivation in his life again and became the person he always wanted to be. When he Transitioned from Middle School to High School, he had more then enough confidence. And he had fun there, but alas all good things must come to an end. And for Illias, it wasnt in a good way... in Early 2018, he got an appendicitis which caused him to get really ill, in the beginning even at the brink of Death. But even then he continued to work on his Sonic Fangame: "Key Hunters" because despite his physical state, his mental state was as active as ever. 2 Months passed, he heard that he had a 10% chance of surviving. And had accepted his fate, but his mom wasnt going to let him die and took the risk and said to the Doctor to proceed to the Operation and on July 6th, the operation happend and was successful. After this, Illias took a long recovery to fully heal from it. But he had to do the 3rd Grade over again. Which was saddening and shitty but he had no choice but to go along with it, and in Early 2019, he was done with it and broke down in Tears of Joy after he heard that he was finally able to go to the 4th Grade and finish High School.